Legend Of The Black Flash
by UzuHyu
Summary: Naruto yang di minta untuk melindungi seseorang oleh Sosok yang mereinkarnasi menjadi dirinya dan juga sosok mereinkarnasi seseorang yang akan di lindunginya. Akankah Naruto menerima permintaan itu atau sebaliknya dan bagaimana perjalanan hidup dan cinta Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Judul : Legend Of The Black Flash  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance  
Pairing : NaruHina**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, Typo(s) AU membosankan.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Beberapa ribu tahun yang lalu ada seorang pemuda, pemuda tersebut di juluki _**"The Yellow Flash"**_ karena pemuda tersebut bisa bergerak dengan cepat dan selalu terlihat kilatan-kilatan berwarna kuning keemasan jika pemuda tersebut menggunakan kekuatannya.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, pemuda tersebut menikah dengan seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah, kemudian mereka berduapun mempunyai seorang anak. Anak tersebut dilatih oleh ayahnya supaya bisa menjadi kuat seperti ayahnya.

17 tahun kemudian setelah dia dilatih terus menerus, akhirnya diapun bisa menyamai kekuatan ayahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian ia pun menikah dengan gadis yang sangat cantik dan baik hati bersurai indigo.  
Mereka berempat pun (keluarga) hidup dengan bahagia, akan tetapi pada suatu malam ketika anak tersebut sedang tidak ada di rumah, kedua orangtua dan istrinya tersebut dibunuh di rumah yang mereka tempati.

Ketika anak tersebut pulang dan menemukan kedua orangtua dan istrinya telah mati, anak tersebut sangat terpukul dan marah.

Tiba-tiba munculah kekuatan yang sangat kuat dari tubuhnya, lalu anak tesebut menggunakan (kekuatan barunya).

Dan siapa sangka ternyata anak tersebut langsung menghilang seperti kekuatan yang dimiliki ayahnya, bahkan kecepatannya melebihi kecepatan ayahnya.

Akantetapi kilatan-kilatan yang muncul bukan berwarna kuning keemasan melainkan hitam pekat.  
Lalu setelah kejadian itulah muncul julukan baru yaitu...

 _ **"LEGEND OF THE BLACK FLASH"**_

Setelah kejadian itu, hari berganti hari dilewati penduduk seperti biasa, akan tetapi jika ada penduduk yang dalam bahaya munculah _**"The Black Flash"**_ tersebut untuk menolongnya.

Bahkan penduduk yang pernah ditolong tersebut tidak pernah melihat sosok asli _**"The Black Flash"**_ dikarenakan kecepatan yg dimilikinya...

 **TAMAT**

"Sudah, sekarang saatnya untuk tidur ya Hanabi-chan..." Ucap sang Nee-chan kepada adiknya

"...kamu itu sudah hampir berumur 13 tahun masih saja seperti anak kecil minta di bacakan dongeng sebelum tidur" Lanjutnya sambil mengusap lembut surai coklat sang adik.

"Baiklah,oyasuminasasi Nee-chan"

"Oyasumi Hanabi-chan" Balas sang Nee-chan sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar adiknya.

Uzuhyu

Keesokan paginya gadis yang disebut Nee-chan tersebut bangun dari tidurnya dengan menggunakan piyama berwarna lavender dengan motif bunga sakura berwarna putih.

Lahu ia berjalan menuju jendela, membukanya, dan menghirup udara pagi yang menyegarkan.

 **Hinata POV.**

Perkenalkan, namaku Hinata, Hyuga Hinata.

Aku terlahir dari keluarga Hyuga yang cukup kaya, aku juga siswi baru di **KHS** (Konoha High School), dan juga aku orang yang sedikit pemalu.

Aku mempunyai keluarga yang saling menyayangi satu samalain.

Tou-sanku bernama Hyuga Hiashi, walaupun terkadang keras akan tetapi aku percaya bahwa Tou-san menyayangiku.

Nii-chanku bernama Hyuga Neji, yah walaupun hanya sepupu akan tetapi aku sudah menganggapnya seperti Kakak kandungku sendiri.

Dan jangan lupa adik tercintaku yang bernama Hyuga Hanabi.

 **Hinata POV end**

Lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.

15 menit kemidian ia keluar dengan menggunakan handuk berwarna biru langit, Hinata lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju lemari pakaian, dan menggunakan seragam sekolah barunya.

Setelah itu iapun turun keruang makan untuk sarapan dengan keluarganya  
Setelah sarapan Hinata langsung berangkat kesekolah barunya.

Uzuhyu

"Hahh...akhirnya sampai juga, sekarang aku harus mencari ruang Tsunade-sama terlebih dahulu untuk bertanya aku akan masuk kekelas yang mana..." Gumam Hinata sambil berjalan menuju ruang Tsunade.

Tsunade? Ya,Tsunade adalah kepala sekolah di KHS.

 _'kenapa koridor sekolah sudah sepi? apakah aku berangkat terlalu siang?'_ Batin Hinata.

Akhirnya Hinata sampai juga, langsung saja ia masuk ke ruang Tsunade.

"Oh, ternyata kau sudah datang Hyuga-san?" Tanya Tsunade ketika Hinata sampai di ruangannya.

"Iya Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama saya mau tanya, saya akan masuk ke kelas mana?" Tanya Hinata kepada Tsunade.

"Duduklah dulu Hyuga-san, aku akan memanggil wali kelasmu terlebih dahulu" Setelah itu Tsunadepun keluar dari ruangannya untuk memanggil seseorang.

Beberapa menit kemudian Tsunade datang dengan seseorang berambut putih melawan gravitasi dan memakai masker.

"Hyuga-san, kau akan masuk ke kelas X-2, dia adalah wali kelasmu namanya Hatake Kakashi..." Ucap Tsunade.

"...Ikutlah denganya dia akan menunjukan kelasmu" Lanjutnya.

"I-iya Tsunade-sama" Jawab Hinata sambil membungkukan sedikit badannya, dan dijawab anggukan dari Tsunade.

"Baiklah, Ayo Hyuga-san" Ucap kakashi sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang tsunade.

"H-ha'i Sensei" Jawab Hinata sambil mengikuti Kakashi dari belakang.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya Kakashi dan Hinata sampai di kelas. Terlihat ada beberapa siswi yang saling berbisik, mungkin saling bertanya siapa siswi yang bersama kakashi-sensei.

"Minna dengar, kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru..." Ucap kakashi kepada semua murid yang ada di kelas.

"Baiklah, Hyuga-san silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" Lanjutnya.

"Pe-perkenalkan n-namaku Hi-hinata, Hyuga Hinata. A-aku murid pindahan dari **Konoha Gakuen High School** (KGHS). Uhm...s-semoga kata bisa me-menjadi teman baik minna-san" Ucap Hinata sedikit terbata.

"Apa ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Kakashi kepada semua murid, merekapun hanya diam tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Baiklah, hyuga-san kau boleh duduk disebelah...Haruno-san angkat tanganmu!" Ujar kakashi.

Lalu siswi yang di maksud kakashipun mengangkat tangannya, terlihat dia mempunyai rambut berwarna merah muda.

"Kau boleh duduk dengannya Hyuga-san" Lanjut kakashi.

"H-hai sensei" Jawab hinata.

Hinaya kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, lalu iapun duduk dan meletakan tasnya di laci meja tempat yang sekarang ia duduki.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan, perkenalkan aku Haruno Sakura" Sapa gadis yang duduk disebelah Hinata.

"O-ohayou Haruno-san" Sapa balik Hinata.

"Hei tidak usah seformal itu, panggil saja aku Sakura ya, Hinata-chan" Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah sakura-chan" Jawab hinata dengan senyum ramahnya juga.

Merekapun mengikuti pelajaran Kakashi-sensei

Uzuhyu

Akhirnya waktu istirahatpun tiba, terlihat beberapa siswa-siswi yang keluar dari kelas menuju kantin, akan tetapi tidak untuk hinata.

Hinata sedang berbicara dengan Sakura, tak lama kemudian ada 2 siswi yang berjalan menuju mereka berdua.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan" Sapa mereka berdua.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang menyapa mereka barusan.

Terlihat satu siswi berambut panjang dengan warna pirang pucat dikuncur satu dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya dan satu lagi berambut coklat dengan dua cepol.

"Ohayou Ino-chan, Tenten-chan" Balas sakura.

"Oh iya Hinata-chan, perkenalkan dia yang berambut pirang namanya Ino dan yang berambut coklat namanya Tenten" Ujar Sakura memperkenalkan temannya.

"O-ohayou Ino-chan, Tenten-chan" Hinatapun membalas sapaan Ino dan Tenten sambil tersenyum manis.

"Uhm...Sakura-chan Hinata-chan, ayo kita kekantin. Aku sudah lapar nih" Ujar Sakura bertanya kepada Hinata

"Bagaimana Hinata-chan, apa kamu mau kekantin?"

"uhm..k-kebetulan aku juga sedikit lapar, baiklah ayo" Jawab Hinata sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kantin.

Uzuhyu

Mereka berempatpun sudah sampai di kantin, bahkan mereka sudah menghabiskan makanan masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian datang seorang siswi dengan rambut berwarna coklat pudar. diapun menyapa mereka dan mereka -minus hinata- menyapa menyapa balik.

Sakura kemudian memperkenalkan dia kepada Hinata. Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah teriakan-teriakan dari siswi ketika melihat tiga orang bejalan menuju kantin sekolah.

"KYAA...SASUKE-KUNNN..."

"NARUTO-SENPAI KYYAAAAA..."

"GAARA-KUUNNN...KYAAA..."

Begitulah teriakan-teriakan dari siswi ketika mereka melihat Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara.

Kenapa berteriak? Tentu saja secara, mereka semua adalah pangeran di **KHS.**

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai di kantin, kemudian Sasuke melihat Sakura di salah satu meja yang cukup jauh.

"Kita ketempat Sakura terlebih dahulu" Ujar Sasuke dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Naruto dan Gaara. Merekapun berjalan menuju tempat Sakura.

Sementara itu dimeja Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Sakura-chan,ke-kenapa semua siswi berteriak ketika mereka melihat tiga siswa tersebut?" Tanya Hinata dengan polosnya.

Lalu sakura menepukpelan dahinya

"Oh iya Hinata-chan, aku lupa mengenalkan mereka bertiga" Ujar sakura.

Kemudian Sakura menunjuk salah satu dari mereka bertiga.

"Lihat Hinata-chan dia yang berambut raven itu namanya Uchiha Sasuke dan... uhm Sasuke-kun itu miliku miliku ya Hinata-chan".

Aku hanya tersenyum memaklumi dan menganggukan kepala.

"Terus yang berambut merah itu Sabaku No Gaara, dia merupakan kekasih Matsuri-chan" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum menggoda kepada matsuri, matsuri hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah ke arah lain.

"Oh...lalu dia yang m-mempunyai rambut pirang si-siapa sakura-chan?" Jawab Hinata sambil bertanya kembali.

Sebelum Sakura menjawab Ino menjawab terlebih dahulu.

"Dia itu adalah Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Putra dari pemilik perusahaan Namikaze crop, nah Hinata-chan kau pasti masih bingungkan kenapa mereka semua meneriaki namanya, iya kan?".

Hinata mengangguk.

"i-iya ino-chan"

"Tentu saja, secapa mereka semua itu adalah pangeran di KHS" Lanjut Ino dengan antusias.

Hinata hanya mengangguk tanda ia sudah mengerti.

Uzuhyu

Ketika Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara sebentar lagi sampai, tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia terkejut ketika melihat Hinata.

'di-dia, dia adalah...' Batin Naruto.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto  
Judul : Legend Of The Black Flash  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance  
Pairing : NaruHina**_

 _ **Warning : ooc, Typo(s), No EYD, Gaje, Membosankan.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **RnR**_

 _ ****_  
' _ **di...dia dia adalah..**_ ' Batin Naruto

 **PLOK**

"Ada apa Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menepuk pelan bahu Naruto.

Narutopun sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Tidak, tidak apa Teme..."

Narutopun berjalan kembali.

 _ **'hn,akhirnya reinkarnasi darinya muncul juga...'**_ Batin Naruto dengan bibir yang sedikit tersenyum.

Akhirnya Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara sampai di samping meja Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan..." Sapa Sasuke.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun" Jawab Sakura.

"Ohayou Matsuri-chan" Sapa Gaara.

"Ohayou Gaara-kun" Balas Matsuri.

"Ohayou minna..." Sapa Naruto kepada Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Ohayou.." Balas mereka semua.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara langsung saja duduk didepan Sakura dan yang lainnya.

''Uhm..Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun, Naruto-kun... perkenalkan dia adalah murid baru dikelasku. Namanya Hinata, Hyuga Hinata..." Ujar Sakura memperkenalkan Hinata kepada Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Ohayou" Sapa Sasuke dan Gaara.

"O-ohayou" Balas Hinata.

Sasuke yang tidak mendengar Naruto menyapa, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto.

Ia dapat melihat Naruto sedang tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Hinata.

Kemudian Sasukepun ikut tersenyum tipis.

 _ **'hn,akhirnya kau menemukannya juga Dobe'**_ Batin Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kepada Hinata.

' _ **ternyata dia yang selama ini di tunggu oleh Naruto, kau sangat beruntung Hinata'**_ Batin Sasuke.

Sakura yang melhat Sasuke tersenyum mencurigakan _-menurutnya-_ kemudian bertanya.

"Ada apa sasuke-kun?''

Lalu sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak ada"

Tak lama kemudian Ino dan Tenten pamit kepada Sakura dan yang lainnya untuk pergi ke kelas terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke kembali melirik Naruto yang tidak bergeming dan tadi terus memperhatikan Hinata.  
Sedangkan yang di perhatikan sedikit menundukan kepala dan memainkan jarinya.

Dan akhirnya muncul seringai tipis di wajah wajah Sasuke.

"Oy Dobe, kau jangan memandangi Hinata terus..., kasihan dia..." Ujar Sasuke.

"...kalau kau ingin bicara, bicara saja. Oh iya kau bahkan belum menyapanya, sedari tadi kau memandanginya terus" Lanjutnya dengan seringai di wajah tampannya.

Naruto yang terkejut mendengar perkataan dari Sasuke langsung salah tingkah dan memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

 _ **'ugh,sialan kau Teme! beraninya kau mempermalukanku di hadapannya! kau tahukan siapa dia sebenarnya'**_ Batin Naruto kesal.

Sedangkan Hinata semakin menundukan kepala dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

 _ **'a..apakah be..benar kalau di..dia me..memperhatikanku terus..'**_ Batin Hinata.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat kekasihnya mengerjai Naruto.

Tunggu dulu kekasih?

Yup benar! Sakura adalah kekasih Sasuke.

 **FLASHBACK**

Waktu itu ketika Sasuke naik kelas dan Sakura menjadi siswi baru, Sakura langsung jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke ketika Sakura di bawa ke ruang kesehatan oleh Sasuke dan Sasuke menjaganya sampai Sakura sadar dari pingsannya.

Pingsan? ya saat itu...

Sasuke sedang berjalan keluar dari toilet pria, kemudian dia melihat Sakura dan Ino berjalan menuju ke arahnya, mungkin mereka juga ingin pergi ke toilet wanita.

Setelah berpapasan, Sasuke mendengar suara seperti benda jatuh dan tak lama kemudian terdengar seseorang berkata...

"Hei, Sakura-chan kau kenapa? Sakura-chan ayolah bangun!"

Sasukepun membalikan badannya dan melihat satu dari dua siswi yang baru saja berpapasan dengannya pingsan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung mendekati mereka berdua

"Hei kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke kepada siswi yang berambut pirang panjang.

"Ti...tidak tahu Senpai, tiba-tiba saja Sakura-chan pingsan" Jawabnya.

"Aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan..." Ucap Sasuke sambil menggendong Sakura ala Bridal Style.

"...kau kembali saja ke kelasmu dan bilang kepada Sensei yang mengajar di kelasmu kalau dia pingsan dan aku membawanya keruang kesehatan" Lanjutnya sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Tu..tunggu siapa namamu Senpai?" Tanya gadis pirang itu.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke"

Inopun kembali ke kelas dan menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja di alami kepada Senseinya.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu Sakura menyatakan cintanya kepada Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke menolaknya.

Akantetapi Sakura tidak menyerah sampai di situ, ia terus menyatakan cintanya kembali pada hari berikutnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke menerimanya karena merasa iba pada Sakura.

Awalnya hanya perasaan iba, akan tetapi semakin hari Sasukepun sedikit demi sedikit mulai mencintai Sakura hingga akhirnya Sasuke benar-benar mencintai Sakura sebagaimana Sakura mencintainya.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Sakura yang melihat sifat jahil Sasuke muncul hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun. Kau selalu saja jahil kepada Naruto-kun..." ucap Sakura.

Sasuke kemudian melirik kepada Sakura

"Biarkan saja"

Tak lama kemudian Naruto berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berlima.

"Mau kemana kau Dobe?..." Sedangkan yang ditanya terus saja berjalan.

"...tunggu aku!" Lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah" Jawab Naruto tanpa menghentikan  
langkahnya.

Lalu Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan minna. Jaa..." Pamit Sasuke.

Langsung pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban dari mereka untuk menyusul Naruto.

Sasuke berhasil menyusul Naruto ke koridor dan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Dobe?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!..." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit cemberut.

"Apa-apaan kau Teme! berani-beraninya kau mempermalukanku di hadapannya!" Lanjutnya.

Sasuke lalu melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Dilihat dari ciri-cirinya dan barusan kau berkata 'berani-beraninya aku mempermalukanmu di hadapannya'...apakah dia yang kau maksud Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia mengangkat kedua tangan dan meletakannya di belakang kepala.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Maksudku, ciri-ciri yang kau ceritakan kepadaku dulu, apakah yang kau maksud waktu itu adalah Hinata.." Jawab Sasuke.

"Yah Hinatalah yg kumaksud waktu itu...''

 **FLASHBACK**

Sekarang Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berada diatap sekolah, setelah insiden penolakan Shion, Naruto mengajak Sasuke ke tempat tersebut.

"Ada apa denganmu Dobe?"

Sasuke memulai pembicaraan, sedangkan yang ditanya tidak langsung menjawab, Naruto lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk bantalan kepalanya.

"Entahlah Teme..."

"Sepertinya kau punya banyak fikiran, sampai kau menolak Shion langsung tanpa difikirkan terlebih dahulu, kau juga terlihat kacau dan seperti kurang tidur..." Ujar Sasuke.

"benarkah?"

"...yah, itu menurutku"

Hening tidak ada pembicaraan lagi setelah itu Naruto dan Sasuke asik dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian Naruto bangun dari posisi tidurannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari atap sekolah.

"kau akan pergi kemana Dobe?"

Sasuke menyadari Naruto beranjak pergi

"aku akan pergi keruang kesehatan, kau mungkin benar aku sedikit kelelahan..." Jawab Naruto tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Sasukepun pergi mengikuti Naruto.

 **SKIP**

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berjala di koridor yang sudah sedikit sepi, hanya ada beberapa murid saja yang masih berada di situ.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, sampai kau terlihat kelelahan seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke memulai pembicaraan, karena sedari tadi mereka tidak mengeluaran satu patah katapun.

"Apa kau sedang banyak fikiran?" Tanyanya lagi

"Mungkin..."

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku sedang memikirkannya..."

Sasuke langsung menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia heran mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Memikirkannya..., memangnya siapa yang sedang kau fikirkan?"

"Seseorang yang bisa mengubah sifatku kembali ke yang dulu lagi..."

 **Sasuke POV**

' _ **mengubah sifat..., hn jadi begitu'**_ Batinku.

 _ **'heh Dobe... kukira kau belum mempunyai kekasih, ternyata kau sudah memilikinya bahkan sebelum aku punya...'**_

"Hn memangnya siapa?'' Tanyaku kembali.

Ia tidak menjawab sama sekali.

"Hah...baiklah, bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

"Dia memilik rambut indigo"

Seketika juga dahiKU langsung berkedut.

 _ **'cih pelit sekali, dia hanya memberitahukan ciri-ciri rambutnya saja'**_ Batinku.

 **Sasuke POV end**

Setelah itu tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, sampai Naruto berbelok ke arah kiri untuk menuju ruang kesehatan, sedangkan Sasuke berjalan lurus menuju kelasnya.

"Aku duluan Teme" Ucap Naruto

"Hn"

 **FLASHBACK END**

Setelah Sasuke memastikan bahwa ciri-ciri yang Naruto katakan katakan dulu adalah Hinata, Sasukepun tersemyum tipis, lalu ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

 _ **'baguslah jika Naruto sudah menemukannya, kuharap Hinata tidak akan mengecewakannya'**_ Batin Sasuke.

Hening tidak ada pembicaraan lagi Naruto dan Sasuke asik dengan dengan fikiran masing-masing.

Di kantin.

Sakura dan yang lainnya masih terdiam setelah Naruto dan Sasuke pergi beberapa saat lalu.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura dan Hinatapun pamit pergi ke kelas terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Gaara dan Matsuri disana.

 _ **SKIP**_

Hinata dan Sakura baru saja keluar dari toilet wanita, sebelum mereka masuk ke kelas, Sakura mengajak Hinata untuk menbasuh muka terlebih dahulu.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju ke kelas, hening tidak ada pembicaraan, tapi Hinata sepertinnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

 _ **'tadi Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan memang sudah memperkenalkan mereka bertiga, ta..tapi...'**_ Batin Hinata.

 _ **'mungkin aku harus menanyakannya...**_ '

"Sa.."

"Hinata-chan..."

Baru saja Hinata akan bertannya tetapi sudah dipotong oleh Sakura terlebih dahulu.

"Uhm..a-ada apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau fikirkan..."

"kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku dan Ino-chan tidak memperkenalkan kekasih Naruto kan?" Lanjutnya.

Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura.

 _ **'ba..bagaimana Sakura-chan bisa tahu..**_ ' Batin Hinata.

"Uhm..." Hinata menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya..."

Sakura lalu melipatkan kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran, siapa gadis yang sangat beruntung yang bisa menjadi kekasih Naruto?" Ujar Sakura.

Sedangkan Hinata yang tidak mengerti maksud Sakura, langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Uhm...a-apa maksudmu Sakura-chan?"

"Begini, aku dan Naruto itu sudah berteman dari taman kanak-kanak sampai sekarang, aku juga tidak pernah melihat Naruto dekat dengan seorang gadis dari dulu.." Ujar Sakura.

Hinata hanya mengangguk tanda ia mengerti.

"..dia itu sebenarnya orang yang sangat baik, dan periang. Dia juga tidak pernah memarahi perempuan, melainkan sangat lembut dan perhatian..." Lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Oh..jadi begitu" Sahut Hinata mengerti.

Mereka berdua masih berjalan di koridor diam dengan fikiran masing-masing.

"Sampai kejadian hari itu..." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

Hinata yang tidak mengerti ucapan Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ke-kejadian hari itu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya, sekitar dua minggu aku bersekolah di sini dan Naruto menjadi senpaiku, ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan cintanya kepada Naruto, kalau tidak salah dia bernama Shion-san senpai dari kelas XI-1...'' Sakura menggantung ucapannya.

"L-lalu apakah Naruto-senpai menerimanya?" Tanya Hinata sedikit ragu.

"tidak..." Sakura mulai melanjutkannya.

"...Dia menolaknya, lalu Shion-san menanyakan apa alasan Naruto menolaknya, akan tetapi Naruto tidak menjawabnya. Sampai beberapa hari setelah penolakan itu, Shion-san terus saja menanyakan apa alasannya, mungkin sampai Naruto jengah, akhirnya Naruto menjawab dengan cara membentaknya, dia berkata...

 ** _'karena aku tidak mencintaimu! lagi pula aku juga sudah mempunyai kekasih!'._**

Akupun terkejut mendengar Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja membentak Shion-san, tidak mungkin bukan aku saja yang terkejut, karena saat Narto berbicara seperti itu dia sedang berada di koridor..'' Ujar Sakur panjang lebar.

"Semenjak saat itulah sikap Naruto berubah, yang tadinya periang dan lembut kepada perempuan menjadi dingin dan acuh. Dia bilang dia akan bersifat kembali seperti dulu jika dia sudah bersama kekasihnya" Sakura mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat Hinata-chan sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai"

"Uhm...I-iya Sakura-chan"

Merekapun bergegas menuju ke kelasnya, setelah sampai tak lama kemudian bel berbunyi dan masuklah Kakashi-sensei untuk mengajar di kelas Sakura dan Hinata.

Akan tetapi mereka berdua tidak menyadari ada seseorang di belakang mereka yang mendengarkan cerita Sakura.

Dikelas Naruto.

Naruto sepertinya tidak memperhatikan saat Senseinya mengajar, sedari tadi dia terus saja melamun seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Berbeda dengan teman yang duduk di sebelahnya, dia terlihat serius memperhatikan Ebisu-sensei saat mengajar, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudiam Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto dan melihat kalau Naruto sedang melamun.

 _ **'Hn, pantas saja sedari tadi dia diam, ternyata sedang melamun...**_ ' Batin Sasuke.

Sedetik kemudian ia tersemyum tidak lebih tepatnya menyeringai tipis.

 _ **'bagaimana dengan yang satu ini...'**_

 **TBC**

Balasan review

 **.5, Triavivi354,Salsabilla12, Rizqal513, irfai1891.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **Nice**

Apa Naruto juga bereinkarnasi?  
Tp apa tokoh Hinata ga terlalu gagap kak? Hehe Hina kan pemalu bukan org gagap...

 **hehe kita lihat ajah.**

 **kalau chara Hinata, saya juga kurang setuju jika di bilang gagap. jadi saya akan mengubahnya, dia hanya akan gagap jika sedang malu saja.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Zeanith769**

sepertiny prnh baca di fb...

 **hehe iya, di sana juga memang ada. tapi hanya setengah-setengah.**

 **Terimakasih**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Judul : Legend Of The Black Flash**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance**_

 _ **Pairing : NaruHina**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), No EYD, AU**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **RnR**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Sasuke lalu menepuk bahu kanan Naruto cukup keras sehingga membuatnya terkejut.

"Ha'i Sensei!" Serunya secara tiba-tiba karena ada yang mengejutkannya.

Sontak saja semua murid termasuk Ebisu-sensei yang sedang menulis di depan kelas langsung melihat ke arah Naruto yang mendadak berteriak, kecuali Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis.

"Ada apa Namikaze-san?"

"E..eh.. ti..tidak, tidak Sensei. Gomen karena berteriak tiba-tiba" Jawab Naruto gelagapan.

Ebisu lalu meneruskan kembali tulisannya yang sempat tertunda.

Para muridpun lalu menulis kembali apa yang sedang ditulis Ebisu-sensei di didepan kelas.

"Oy Teme! Apa maksudmu mengagetkanku hah!" Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang kesal.

"Hn"

Naruto hanya berdecih tidak suka saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

 **'** ** _Cih, sial! sudah dua kali aku di jahili hari ini'_** Batinku kesal.

Kulirik Sasuke, ternyata dia sedang memperhatikan pelajaran.

Lalu aku melihat kesemua murid yang ada di kelas ini, hahh... ternyata mereka serius memperhatikan Ebisu-sensei yang sedang mengajar.

 _ **'hah...sudah pelajarannya membosankan ditambah lagi Ebisu-sensei yang mengajar'**_ Batinku malas.

Kujatuhkan kepalaku di meja.

Tak lama kemudian...

 _ **'Ah, aku punya ide semoga saja Teme mau melakukannya untukku!'**_ Batinku sambil mengangkat kepala dan melihat ke arah Sasuke.

 **Naruto POV end**

.

.

.

"Teme..." Panggil Naruto.

"Hn"

"Beritahu Sakura-chan tentang rencana kita" Lanjutnya.

Sasuke lalu menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Rencana kita?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Ya..."

"Rencana yang mana?"

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke langsung saja swetdrop.

 _ **'heh.., kukira dia cukup pintar, ternyata sama saja...'**_ Batin Naruto swetdrop.

"Rencana kita, jika aku sudah menemukannya" Jawab Naruto.

Terlihat Sasuke sedang memikirkannya, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sudah tahukan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya"

Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya.

Lalu mengetik sesuatu dan mengirimkannya kepada seseorang.

"Sudah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn"

"Baguslah"

.

.

.

Sasuke memasukan ponselnya dan memperhatikan Ebisu-sensei kembali. Dan dengan berat hati, Narutopun ikut memperhatikan Ebisu-sensei.

.

.

.

Dikelas Sakura dan Hinata.

Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya ketika ponsel itu bergetar. Ia lalu melihatnya dan terlihat satu pesan masuk.

Langsung saja Sakura membacanya.

 _ **From : Sasuke-kun.**_

 _ **Sakura-chan, tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah sebelum kau pulang.**_

Begitulah isi pesannya. Iapun membalas pesan itu

 _ **To : Sasuke-kun**_

 _ **Memangnya ada apa?, tidak seperti biasanya.**_

Tak lama kemudian ada pesan kembali.

 _ **From : Sasuke-kun.**_

 _ **Sudah tunggu saja!**_

Ia lalu menghela nafas.

 _ **To : Sasuke-kun.**_

 _ **Baiklah kalau begitu.**_

Setelah membalasnya Sakura memasukan kembali ponselnya.

"Siapa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata.

Ternyata ia memperhatikan kegiatan Sakura barusan.

"Sasuke-kun, dia bilang aku harus menunggunya digerbang sekolah sebelum aku pulang" Jawab Sakura.

"Oh..."

"Oh iya Hinata-chan, nanti temani aku ya menemui Sasuke-kun?" Pinta Sakura.

"Uhm.."

Hinata mengangguk pertanda ia mau menemani dan Hinatapun memperhatikan kembali Kakashi-sensei yang sedang mengajar.

.

.

.

 **SKIP**

.

.

.

Sekarang Sakura dan Hinata sedang membereskan buku masing-masing ke dalam tas.

Bel pertanda untuk pulang sudah berdering beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hinata-chan, ayo kita keluar. Aku sudah membereskan semua-"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika melihat Hinata.

"Eh, Hinata-chan..."

.

.

"...Apa yang sedang kau cari?" Tanya Sakura.

Ternyata ketika Sakura mengajak Hinata, ia sedang mencari sesuatu di tasnya.

"Uhm, aku sedang mencari buku tugasku" Jawab Hinata.

Sakura lalu tersenyum dan menghela nafas.

"Bukankah buku itu di serahkan kepada Kakashi-sensei untuk di cek, apa kita mengerjakan tugas yang tadi di berikannya atau tidak..." Jelas Sakura.

"Eh.."

"Apa kau sudah lupa, bukankah aku menitipkan bukuku kepadamu untuk di berikan kepada Kakashi-sensei" Lanjutnya.

Sedangkan Hinata, ia terlihat bingung.

Tapi tak lama kemudian Hinata menepuk pelan dahinya.

"Ah, bagaimana aku bisa lupa" Ujar Hinata.

"Hihihi kau ini. Sudahlah ayo cepat" Sakura tersenyum geli.

"Uhm, ayo"

Setelah itu Hinata dan Sakura langsung pergi dari kelas tersebut.

.

.

 **SKIP**

.

.

Sekarang Sakura dan Hinata sudah berada digerbang sekolah untuk menunggu Sasuke, akan tetapi sudah sekitar lima belas menit yang di tunggu-tunggu tidak terlihat juga.

"Huh, sudah sekitar 15 menit tapi dia belum datang juga!" Keluh Sakura sambil menghentakan kaki kanannya ke tanah.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, kau tidak usah mengeluh terus..." Saran Hinata.

"...Sebentar lagi juga pasti datang" Lanjutnya.

Ia lalu menghela nafas.

"Hah.., dia itu selalu saja terlambat"

.

.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian akhirnya Sasuke datang juga ke tempat Sakura dan Hinata.

"Huh, kenapa lama sekali?!" Omel Sakura.

"Gomen tadi ada urusan mendadak" Jawab Sasuke dengan santainya.

"Iya-iya, sekarang ada apa? tidak biasanya aku di suruh menung"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, ia sudah di tarik terlebih dahulu oleh Sasuke menjauh dari Hinata.

"H..hei Sasuke-kun kita mau kemana?"

"Sudah ikut saja" Jawab Sasuke tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Sakura lalu melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Tunggu sebentar ya Hinata-chan!"

Sakura sedikit berteriak karena jaraknya cukup jauh.

"Iya!" Balas Hinata.

Hinata lalu berjalan ke sebuah bangku yang berada di bawah pohon sakura. Lalu iapun duduk di tempat itu.

.

.

Sedangkan Sakura masih saja ditarik oleh Sasuke. Setelah cukup Sasukepun menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura, ia bingung karena Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Tidak ada" Jawab Sasuke Singkat.

Sakura langsung swetdrop mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

 _ **'heh.., kukira ada apa sampai membawaku kesini...'**_ Batin Sakura swetdrop.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang saja jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan. Kasihan Hinata-chan yang menungguku" Ujar Sakura.

Sakura lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah gerbang sekolah kembali.

Sasuke yang melihatnya menjauh menghela nafas.

"Hah.., apa kau ingin tahu siapa kekasih Naruto?"

 **TAP**

Sakura langsung menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Ba..barusan kau bicara apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Apa kau ingin tahu siapa kekasih Naruto..."

Lalu Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke kembali dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Memangnya kau tahu Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ayo ikut aku"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke menarik Sakura kembali.

"H..hei Sasuke-kun!" Pekik Sakura karena sedikit terkejut saat ia di tarik kembali.

.

.

 **SKIP**

.

.

Setelah cukup -menurut Sasuke- iapun berhenti menarik Sakura dan melepaskannya.

Ternyata Sasuke membawa Sakura ke tempat parkir sekolah khusus mobil.

Khusus mobil?

Yup, karena di KHS tempat parkir mobil dan motor di pisahkan.

Lebih tepatnya berada di saping mobil sport berwarna biru dongker miliknya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke lalu berjalan ke depan mobilnya di ikuti Sakura di belakangnya, dan sedikit mendudukan dirinya di kap mobil miliknya dan menunjuk ke depan.

"Hn, lihat itu" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura lalu melihat kemana Sasuke menunjuk.

Dan ternyata yang di tunjuk adalah Hinata yang sedang duduk manis di bangku dekat dengan pohon sakura.

"Hm, itukan Hina-"

Sakura menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Iapun sedikit terkejut melihat orang tersebut.

"I..itu..."

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat Hinata.

Ia masih duduk manis di sebuah bangku, dan masih setia menunggu Sakura.

Sesekali juga ia melihat ponselnya untuk menghabiskan waktu menunggu Sakura.

Tak jauh di belakang ia duduk, ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

Akan tetapi sepertinya Hinata tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang mendekatinya.

Dan ketika seseorang tersebut sudah berada tepat di belakang Hinata, ia menyeringai tipis.

.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Sudah kulakukan beberapa kali.

Ku hidupkan ponselku.

 **13:55 PM**

 _ **'Sudah sekitar 5 menit, tapi Sakura-chan belum kembali juga..'**_ Pikirku.

 ** _'..Apa aku pulang duluan saja? ah tidak, aku akan menunggu Sakura-chan sa-'_**

Pikiranku terpotong ketika ada seseorang yang menutup mataku dari belakang.

"Si...siapa?" Tanyaku sedikit takut.

 **Hinata POV end**

.

.

"Si..siapa?"

Lalu Orang tersebut membungkukan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kanan Hinata.

Dan membuat Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang membuat Hinata bertambah takut.

"Khu..khu..khu.., coba tebak" Bisiknya.

Hinata terkejut mendengar bisikan itu

 _ **'Su-suara itu...'**_

.

.

 _ **'su..suara itu a..aku... aku pernah mendengarnya...'**_ Batin Hinata.

 _ **'ta..tapi dimana...'**_

Ia lalu mengingat-ingat kembali siapa yang mempunyai suara tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Karena terlalu lama -menurut orang tersebut- iapun melepaskan tangannya dari mata Hinata.

Hinata juga membuka sedikit demi sedikit matanya sampai ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kembali.

"Hah..,kau terlalu lama menebaknya" Ujar orang tersebut.

Ia lalu berjalan ke depan dan duduk di samping kanan Hinata.

Hinata lalu melihatnya.

Ia terkejut melihat penampilan orang itu.

Dia memiliki rambut pirang jabrik, tiga goresan halus di kedua pipinya, kulit Tan itu dan jangan lupa mata Blue Syafirnya yang indah seperti langit yang cerah tanpa awan.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

"Se-senpai?!"

Hinata terkejut ternyata yang menjahilinya adalah Naruto, yang merupakan kakak kelasnya sendiri.

"Hm, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto kalem.

"E..eh ti..tidak, aku hanya terkejut saja"

"Oh.."

Setelah itu, mereka kembali diam. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian...

"S..senpai.."

"Hinata-chan..."

Naruto dan Hinata berbicara bersamaan.

"E..eh, Se..senpai terlebih dahulu..."

"Tidak, kau lebih dulu..."

"Ti..tidak usah, senpai saja terlebih dahulu..."

Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata malah berdebat.

Tetapi tak lama setelah itu, akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Hah..baiklah, kau jangan memanggiku Senpai, karena aku terkesan lebih tua. Kitakan hanya berselisih sekitar satu tahun saja..."

"Ba..baiklah kalau begitu"

"Dan juga.., bolehkan jika aku memanggilmu seperti tadi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Uhm..,bo-boleh kok"

Hinata sedikit menundukan kepalanya dan juga jangan lupa kedua pipinya yang sedikit merona.

Karena seorang pangeran **KHS** sedang berbicara dan duduk disampingnya.

 **DISAMPINGNYA...**

 **DISAM-**

 ***PLAKK***

"Lalu kau sendiri ingin bicara apa?"

Ia lalu bertanya, karena sebelumnya dia yang berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Uhm, Namikaze-san sendiri belum pulang?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto yang ditanya menggunakan marganya kemudian menghela nafas.

"Hah.,tidak usah seformal itu, pangil saja aku sebagaimana Sakura-chan dan yang lainnya memanggilku" Ujar Naruto.

Ia merasa kurang enak jika di tanya menggunakan marganya.

"Ba..baiklah jika begitu N..naruto...-kun"

Jawab Hinata dengan nada yang sedikit di kecilkan ketika menggunakan sufix'kun' kepada Naruto.

Tapi Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya. Iapun tersenyum tipis ketika Hinata memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Lebih baik begitu..."

"Aku memang belum ingin pulang. Sedangkan kau sendiri, kau belum pulang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kalau aku, s..sedang menunggu Sakura-chan" Jawab Hinata.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya ber-oh- saja mendengar jawaban dari Hinata.

Setelah itu tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, Naruto maupun Hinata asyik dengan pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Sifatnya yang sekarang, sangat berbeda...

Yang sekarang terlihat baik dan hangat, sangat berbeda saat di kantin yang terlihat dingin dan acuh.

Aku lalu sedikit melihat ke arahnya.

Aku dapat melihat jika ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi sepertinya ia ragu-ragu.

Mungkin aku harus menanyakannya.

 **Hinata POV end**

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

 _ **'A-aduh bagaimana mengatakannya...'**_ Batinku sedikit panik.

 _ **'...Padahal aku sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama, akan tetapi tetap saja aku sedikit bingung bagaimana memulainya'**_

Kulirik Hinata dari ekor mataku, terlihat jika ia juga sedikit melihat ke arahku.

Ugh, aku yang di perhatikan, langsung saja kembali melihat ke depan, dan aku merasa pipiku sedikit memanas.

Mungkin jika di lihat lebih dekat ada semburat merah tipis di kedua pipiku.

 _ **'ah lupakan...'**_

"A..apa, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan Na..naruto-kun?"

Tiba-tiba ia bertanya yang membuatku bertambah panik

 _ **'E-eh..ba-bagaimana ini..'**_

 **Naruto POV end**

.

.

"A..apa, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan Na..naruto-kun?"

"E-eh..ti-tidak, tidak ada Hime"

Ia menjawab dengan gelagapan, sampai-sampai keceplosan menyebut nama Hinata dengan sebutan 'Hime'.

Dan sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kesalahannya itu.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"E-eh!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

mumpung lagi ada waktu, up nya di percepat. hehehehe

Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca...!

.

.

.

.

BALASAN REVIEW

.

.

 **Hikarishe**

 **Terima kasih udah dikoreksi dan juga untuk sarannya**

 **Salam kenal juga!**

.

.

 **Salsabilla12**

wah wah... Sasuke ngerencanain apa yaaa?  
penasaran nih?!

 **hehehe di chap ini akan terbongkar**

.

.

 **Leonardo391**

 **Terima kasih,**

 **Iya mumpung ada waktu juga jadi agak di percepat.**

.

.

 **Triavivi354**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Judul : Legend Of The Black Flash  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance  
Pairing : NaruHina**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, Typo(s) AU membosankan, Gaje.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _RnR_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Chapter 4_**

Di parkiran khusus mobil, lebih tepatnya di tempat Sasuke dan Sakura berada sekarang.

"I-itukan Naruto..." Ujar Sakura memastikan.

Ia sedikit terkejut, ternyata orang yang berjalan mendekati Hinata adalah Naruto.

"Hn, itu Naruto" Jawab Sasuke.

"Memangnya apa yang akan dia lakukan?" Tanya Sakura kembali.

"Hn, ternyata kau itu cerewet. Jika ingin tahu lihat saja..''

Sasuke sedikit mengejek Sakura.

Sakura yang di ejek 'cerewet' oleh Kekasihnya, langsung mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Ia kembali melihat ke arah Naruto dan tidak bertanya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat NaruHina

"E-eh!" Pekik Naruto.

Ia baru saja sadar jika ia sudah keceplosan.

 ** _'A-aduh, ba-bagaimana ini...'_**

 ** _'..Karena terlalu panik aku jadi keceplosan!'_** Runtuk Naruto dalam hati.

Sedangkan Hinata? jangan ditanya.

Pipi yang sedikit Chubby itu, yang tadinya putih sekarang sudah memerah.

Takkala dirinya dipanggil 'Hime oleh Naruto yang merupakan salah satu pangeran di KHS.

"Na-naru...to-kun.., ta-tadi...k-kau..."

Sepertinya Hinata tidak -lebih tepatnya ragu- untuk bertanya.

 _ **'mungkin..a..aku salah dengar..'**_ Pikir Hinata.

Akan tetapi...

 _ **'..mengingat ha..hanya ada aku d..dan N..naruto-kun saja di sini...'**_ Pikirnya lagi.

 _ **'..T..tidak mungkin jika a..aku salah dengar...'**_

Sedangkan Naruto.

Ia terlihat panik dan juga salah tingkah. Salahkan saja dirinya sendiri karena kesalahannya menyebut nama Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

 _ **'B..bagaimana ini..'**_

 _ **'..kenapa juga aku sampai keceplosan begini..!'**_ Runtukku dalam hati.

Kulirik Hinata dari ekor mataku.

Tenyata ia sedang menundukan kepala dan juga rambut indigonya yang cukup menghalangi wajahnya.

Akan tetapi aku masih dapat melihat wajahnya yang memerah walaupun samar-samar.

Mungkin itu akibat perkataanku tadi.

Aku lalu melihat ke depan kembali.

Menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, ku ulangi hingga beberapa kali agar aku dapat sedikit tenang.

Setelah aku merasa cukup tenang, aku berfikir kembali.

 _ **'Karena sudah terlanjur..,lebih baik kukatakan saja...'**_ Pikirku.

Aku lalu berdiri dan memposisikan tubuhku di depan Hinata yang duduk.

"Hinata-chan..." Panggilku dengan lembut.

 **Naruto POV end**

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan..."

"Y..ya N-naruto-kun.."

Hinata menjawab dengan terbata, mungkin ia jadi gugup dan masih menundukan kepalanya.

Kemudian Naruto memegang kedua tangan Hinata.

Tentu saja Hinata terkejut lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Karena sudah terlanjur..."

Lalu Naruto menarik lembut kedua tangan Hinata berniat membuat Hinata berdiri.

Hinata mengerti, iapun berdiri dan menatap Naruto bingung.

"Apa kau ingintahu siapa yang di maksud oleh Sakura-chan?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Apa maksud perkataannya? aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang di bicarakan Naruto-kun.

"Ma..maksud Na..naruto-kun?" Tanyaku.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

A..aku melihatnya!

Aku melihat...

Naruto-kun...

tersenyum kecil?

Kenapa ia tersenyum, aneh memang.

"Apa kau lupa pembicaraanmu sendiri dengan Sakura-chan?" Tanyanya padaku.

Pembicaraan dengan Sakura-chan, yang mana? memangnya apa yang Sakura-chan bicarakan denganku.

"..Saat kau baru keluar dari toilet bersama Sakura-chan"

Tambahnya Lagi masih dengan senyum kecilnya.

Baru keluar dari toilet bersama Sakura-chan? Pembicaraan?

Oh aku ingat!

Saat itu aku membicarakan...

 **DEG**

Aku membelalakan mataku terkejut.

B..bagai...bagaimana Naruto-kun bisa tahu?

"Kau sudah inga?" Naruto-kun bertanya kembali.

Aku mengangguk karena sudah ingat, dan sedikit menundukan kepala.

Aku sudah tidak bisa menatapnya lagi karena aku tahu apa yang sedang kami bicarakan.

"Ba..bagaimana...N...naruto-kun bi..bisa tahu?" Tanyaku hati-hati.

Hinata POV end

.

.

.

.

"Ba..bagaimana...N..naruto-kun bi..bisa tahu?"

"Mudah saja..."

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebelah Utara dari pusat Konoha City, terlihat ada sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa.

Jika di perjelas lagi maka akan terlihat tiga manusia di halaman rumah tersebut.

"Ayame, katakan kepada Naru-chan, jika kami akan pulang telat..." Ujar seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah yang panjangnya melewati pinggangnya sendiri kepada seorang wanita bersurai coklat yang berpakaian seperti Maid.

"Ha'i Kushina-sama.." Jawab maid tersebut atau lebih tepatnya Ayame.

Ternyata yang berbicara kepadanya adalah wanita yang bernama Kushina dan merupakan majikanya.

"Baiklah kami berangkat dulu..." Ujar seorang pria yang sedari tadi diam.

Dia memiliki rambut berwarna kuning yang mirip dengan Naruto, hanya saja rambut di kedua sisinya lebih panjang dan tidak memiliki tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya.

"Hati-hati di jalan Kushina-sama, Minato-sama..." Balas Ayame.

Ternyata pria itu bernama Minato yang merupakan suami dari Kushina.

Setelah itu Minato dan Kushina berjalan ke arah mobil berwarna silver milik mereka dan langsung menaikinya.  
Tak lama kemudian mobil tersebut melaju keluar dari halaman, melewati gerbang rumah mereka dan melaju dengan kecepatan normal.

Ditempat SasuSaku

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terkejut ketika melihat kedua tangan Naruto yang memegang pipi Hinata.

"Sa..sasuke-kun..."

"Hn"

"..A..apa yang di..dimaksud Naruto waktu itu adalah..."

Sakura menggantung ucapannya, ia ragu apakah yang dimaksud Naruto waktu itu adalah 'dia' atau bukan. Ia lalu menoleh kearah kekaihnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke tetap melihat kedepan dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Apakah benar Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn, ternyata kau memang cerewet..." Jawab Sasuke.

"...Jika kau ingin tahu, lihat saja sendiri"

Bagaimana dengan Sakura?

Ia langsung menekuk wajahnya ketika mendengar jawaban yang tidak di inginkan dari Sasuke. Setelah itu ia melihat ke depan kembali.

Tanpa ia sadari ternyata Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Sakura itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat NaruHina

Hinata memasang wajah tidak percaya dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum lembut kepada Hinata dan jangan lupa kedua tangannya yang sekarang menangkup kedua pipi Hinata.

"A..a..ak..aku?" Tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Iya, itu kau Hinata-chan..." Jawab Naruto dengan lembut.

Ingin tahu kenapa Hinata seperti itu.

Ini dia...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Ba..bagaimana N..naruto-kun bisa tahu?"

"Mudah saja..."

"M..memangnya..bagaimana?"

"A-"

"Apa ada yang memberitahu kepada Naruto-kun, gomen karena aku sudah lancang ingin tahu tentang hub-"

"Ssstttt.."

Naruto menghentikan ucapan Hinata. Ia melepas tangan kanannya dan meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir mungil Hinata.

"Jangan bertanya banyak sekaligus.." Ujarnya.

"..Mengerti?"

Hinata lalu mengangguk.

Ia lalu melepas jarinya dari bibir Hinata.

 **CUP**

"Eh!"

Hinata terkejut, ia lalu menundukkan kepala dan juga pipinya merona. Membuat ia terkesan lebih manis.

Ia tidak menyangka, jika Naruto akan mencium jarinya sendiri yang baru saja ia letakan di bibirnya. Setelah itu Naruto tersenyum lembut dan memegang tangan Hinata kembali.

"Hinata-chan..." Panggilnya.

"Ya Na..naru..to-kun" Jawab Hinata gugup dan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"..Apa kau ingin tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sakura-chan?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau.." Bisiknya.

Hinata lalu mengangkat kepala dan melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Apa Na..naruto-kun mengatakan sesuatu?"

Ia merasa jika Naruto mengatakan sesuatu, hanya saja tidak terdengar jelas.

Kemudian Naruto melepas pegangannya dari tangan Hinata dan berpindah menangkup pipinya.

Tentu saja itu membuat Hinata bertambah merona.

"Kau..." Ulang Naruto.

"Itu kau Hinata-chan..."

Seketika juga Raut wajah Hinata berubah. Yang tadinya merona karena Naruto memegang pipinya menjadi tatapan tidak percaya dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

"A..a..ak..aku?" Tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Iya, itu kau Hinata-chan..." Jawab Naruto dengan lembut.

 **FLASHBACK end**

.

.

.

.

.

"Ke..kenapa aku?" Tanya Hinata heran.

Naruto terlihat sedang berfikir.

 _ **'..apakah aku harus jujur sekarang?'**_ Pikir Naruto.

 _ **'...tidak, ini belum saatnya untuk kau mengetahuinya Hinata-chan...'**_

 _ **'..gomen, karena aku berbohong kepadamu saat ini...'**_

Setelah itu ia tersenyum kembali.

"Karena kau..."

"..berbeda dari yang lainnya..."

"Me..memangnya apa yang m..membuatku ber-"

Naruto kembali meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir Hinata, lalu mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti..." Ujar Naruto.

"..Mengerti?"

Hinata kembali mengangguk.

Naruto lalu melepaskan jarinya dan memegang tangan Hinata kembali.

"Sekarang, aku hanya punya satu pertanyaan untukmu.." Ujar Naruto.

"..tapi ingat, kau hanya perlu menjawab 'Ya atau Tidak' mengerti?" Lanjutnya dengan nada yang sedikit ia tekan pada kata 'Ya atau Tidak'.

Hinata mengangguk kembali.

 _ **'..memangnya apa yang ingin Na..naruto-kun tanyakan?'**_ Batin Hinata penasaran.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengangkat tangan Hinata, lalu menyatukannya di hadapan Hinata dan iapun menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Tidak hanya sampai di situ, Naruto lalu melangkah mendekati Hinata sampai tubuhnya merapat.

Hinata sendiri dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto di tangannya yang di genggam oleh Naruto.

Dan...

 **TUK**

Naruto menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Hinata. Tentu saja, itu semua membuat Hinata bertambah merona.

"Will you be my girl?"

.

.

.

.

 **DEG**

Terkejut, syok, tidak percaya, semua itu sedang di alami Hinata sekarang.

 _ **'Ja..jadi, jadi i..ini pe..pertanyaan Na..Naru..Naruto-kun?'**_

Sedangkan Naruto memandang Hinata penuh cinta dan setia menunggu jawaban yang akan di berikan Hinata.

1 menit...

3 menit...

5 menit...

NaruHina masih dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Jadi..., apa jawabanmu Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

Karena sudah beberapa menit Hinata hanya diam saja.

"Uhm.., Na..naruto-kun..." Akhirnya Hinata angkat bicara juga.

"Ya..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

 _ **'aku juga penasaran siapa gadis yang sangat beruntung yang dapat menjadi kekasih Naruto...'**_

Ucapan Sakura-chan taba-tiba muncul di pikiranku.

Akupun mengingat kembali ucapan Sakura-chan ketika baru keluar dari toilet.

 _ **'..dia itu sebenarnya sangat periang, baik hati...'**_

 _ **'..dia juga tidak pernah memarahi perempuan, melainkan sangat lembut dan perhatian...'**_

 _ **'sampai kejadian hari itu...'**_

 _ **'..Naruto menjadi dingin dan acuh..'**_

 _ **'..dan ia akan kembali jika sudah bersama kekasihnya lagi...'**_

 _ **'Apakah yang di katakan Sakura-chan itu benar?'**_ Batinku.

' _ **..memang...sekarang dan saat di kantin...sifatnya bertolak belakang...'**_

 _ **'..tapi jika aku menjadi kekasih Na..naruto-kun, apakah a..aku dapat membuat Naruto-kun kembali ceria?'**_

Aku tidak percaya diri.

"Hinata-chan..." Panggilan Naruo-kun menyadarkanku, jika Naruto-kun sedang menunggu jawabanku.

 **Hinata POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

"Y..ya Naruto-kun.." Sahut Hinata.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Naruto kembali. Hinata lalu menghirup udara, mencoba memantapkan hatinya terhadap jawaban yang akan di berikan.

'...semoga pilihanku tidak sajah' Batin Hinata.

"Uhm, mu..mungkin kita bisa me..menjalaninya terlebih dahulu...'' Ujar Hinata merona dan juga matanya yang tidak berani melihat Naruto dan hanya melihat kedua tangannya saja yang sedang di genggam oleh Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum bahagia mendengar jawaban Hinata.

Akan tetapi, munculah satu ide di pikirannya.

"Jadi, Ya atau Tidak?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu apa jawaban yang di berikan Hinata, hanya saja ia ingin menggodanya saja.

Hinata lalu menganggukan kecil kepalanya.

"Ya atau Tidak?"

"Bu..bukankah aku sudah menjawabnya" Ujar Hinata

"Belum, kau hanya menganggukan kepala saja dan tidak menjawab.."

"..Jadi, Ya atau Tidak" Desak Naruto.

"Y..ya"

Hinata bertambah merona. Naruto tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak sedari tadi.."

Ia lalu menurunkan tangan Hinata dan melepaskannya.

Akan tetapi...

 **GREB**

Ia memeluk Hinata erat. Awalnya Hinata terkejut, tapi dengan sedikit ragu iapun membalas pelukan Naruto dan menutup mata untuk merasakan kehangatan yang Naruto berikan kepadanya.

Tangan kanan Naruto lalu bergerak dan mengusap lembut kepala Hinata.

''Aishiteru...''

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat SasuSaku

Sasuke terlihat tersenyum tipis.

 _ **'pintar juga kau melakukannya Dobe..'**_ Batin Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sakura ia sedikit merona melihat NaruHina berpelukan. Setelah itu ia sedikit menoleh kearah Sasuke.

 _ **'seandainya Sasuke-kun bisa romantis seperti mereka..'**_ Pikir Sakura.

Akan tetapi sedetik kemudian pemikiran itupun hilang dan wajahnya menjadi cemberut.

 _ **'tidak mungkin jika dia seperti itu...'**_ Pikir Sakura.

 _ **'..Bahkan tersenyum ikhlas saja aku belum pernah melihatnya!'**_

"Tidak disangka, ternyata yang dimaksud Naruto waktu itu adalah Hinata-chan..." Ujar Sakura.

"Hn"

"..Tapi kita melupakan sesuatu jika Naruto sudah bersamanya..." Lanjut Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **hehehe baru nongol lagi nih, gomen karena saya lagi sibuk.**

 **Untuk semuanya...  
**

 _AlzenaAle, Byakugan No Hime,_ _Mr. Fang 31, Rama Dewanagari, Rizqal513, Salsabilla 12, Silverberg Norn, Toro Kun, agusgnw72, .7, irfai1891, .5, meluneisdead, muhammaducuf, seizawa yulianto, shinobigila, tsukihime4869, uzumaki Kuro, KitsuneBoy17, Lavienda, Leonardo391, Triavivi354, animax666, daffaaditya21, eldergrayskull, harrysaputra70, uzumaki reverend, Zeanith769, Nice, Guest, hikarishe. **  
**_

 **Arigatou! saran dan dukungannya !  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hahh dengan begini chapter 4 sudah selesai...**

 **Sampai umpa di chapter 5**

 **JAA NEE...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Judul : Legend Of The Black Flash  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance  
Pairing : NaruHina**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, Typo(s) AU membosankan, Gaje.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo! Minnaaa...**

 **hehehe... baru nongol lagi nih.. -garuk belakang kepala-**

 ***PLAKK***

 **gomen-gomen akhir akhir ini saya lagi sibuk.**

 **Ok Untuk semuanya...  
**

 _Laras781, dianrusdianto39,_ _AlzenaAle, Byakugan No Hime,_ _Mr. Fang 31, Rama Dewanagari,Rizqal513,Salsabilla 12, Silverberg Norn, Toro Kun, agusgnw72, .7, irfai1891, .5, meluneisdead, muhammaducuf, seizawa yulianto, shinobigila, tsukihime4869, uzumaki Kuro, KitsuneBoy17, Lavienda, Leonardo391, Triavivi354, animax666, daffaaditya21, eldergrayskull, harrysaputra70, uzumaki reverend, Zeanith769, Nice, Guest, hikarishe, ArmyNHL, DrunKenMit99, Fania HimeChan, Muhammad Ayi, MuslimKudou, NaruHina Legends, Refier, Sabaku No Mei,_ _ **Uzumaki Lucifer,**_ _ **,**_ _ **anarchy41,**_ _ **,**_ _ **,**_ _ **tudhabagusdwi,**_ _ **tonyfa77,**_ _ **vicagali.  
**_

 **Arigatou! saran dan dukungannya !** _  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _RnR_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Chapter 5_**

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Hn, apa maksudmu Sakura-chan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"...Kita harus bertemu dengan Naruto yang cerewet lagi'' Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke baru mengingatnya, ia lalu menghela nafas.

"Hah..ucapanmu ada benarnya juga..." Ujar Sasuke.

Heh! Sakura bahkan kau tidak mengenal sifat asli Naruto selama ini?

Kau hanya tahu sifat luarnya saja berarti...

.

.

.

Ditempat NaruHina

Setelah cukup lama akhirnya Naruto melepas pelukannya.

"Ayo kita pulang.." Ajak Naruto.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan pulang bersama Sakura-chan saja.." Tolaknya halus.

"Tapi Hime.."

"Tidak Naruto-kun.."

"..aku masih ingin ber-"

"Begini saja.." Hinata memotong perkataan Naruto.

"..Karena sekarang aku tidak bisa bersama Naruto-kun.." Ia berhenti sejenak.

"...Bagaimana jika nanti sore sekitar jam 04:00 PM kita bertemu di taman Konoha saja.."

Mata Naruto langsung berbinar.

"Be..benarkah Hime?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya, karena Hinata yang mengajaknya jalan terlebih dahulu.

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang duluan...'' Pamit Naruto.

"Naruto-kun akan berjalan kaki?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya.." Jawab Naruto.

"...jika kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak mengunakan kendaraan, itu karena aku lebih suka berjalan kaki..." Jelasnya.

"..Baiklah aku pergi"

Hinata lalu mengangguk. "Uhm.."

 **CUP**

 **BLUSH**

Hinata merona. Ia tidak menyangka, ternyata Naruto mencium pipinya. Setelah itu Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Jaa.." Ujar Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Hinata lalu sadar dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa.."

Ia lalu duduk kembali di bangku yang tadi ia sempat duduki dan tersenyum kecil.

 _'ternyata tidak semua orang kaya harus menggunakan kendaraan..'_ Batin Hinata.

 _'..Naruto-kun saja senang berjalan kaki..'_

"Hihihi..." Hinata tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Naruto masih berjalan dan jangan lupa bibirnya yang terus tersenyum.

 _'heh! tak kusangka dia akan menerimaku...'_

Ia lalu berbelok ke arah kiri.

Kemudian Naruto melihat sekeliling tanpa berhenti.

"Sepi..." Gumamnya. Ia lalu menghela nafas.

 **WUSHHH**

Mendadak ada angin yang cukup kencang berhembus. Dan dalam sekejap, ia sudah tidak ada disana.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain Konoha City terlihat rumah bergaya Eropa yang sebelumnya Kushina dan Minato pergi dari sana. Dan juga jalanan yang terlihat sepi.

 **TAP**

Entah dari mana, munculah seseorang ditrotoar jalanan itu. Terlihat jika ia bersurai pirang jabrik dan memiliki tiga goresan halus di kedua pipinya. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto.

 **TAP TAP TAP**

Ia lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya tersebut dengan bibir yang masih tersenyum.

 **TAP**

Sudah sampai, ia lalu masuk dan melihat dua orang sedang berjaga disamping gerbang masuk. Mereka memiliki rambut hitam. Yang satu jabrik dan yang satunya lagi lurus sebahu dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya dan mereka mengenakan pakaian satpam.

"Sudah pulang Naruto-sama.." Sapa mereka ketika melihat Naruto memasuki gerbang.

"Iya Izumo ji-san, Kotetsu ji-san.." Jawab Naruto.

Ternyata mereka bernama Izumo dan Kotetsu.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu.."

Ia lalu berjalan kembali untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Tak lama kemudian iapun sampai.

 **CKLEK**

"Tadaima.." Naruto lalu membuka pintu dan mengucapkan salam.

Tapi apa? sepi, tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

 _'..kenapa rumah terlihat sepi?'_ Pikirnya.

Ia lalu berjalan ke ruang keluarga dan tidak melihat siapa-siapa.

"Kemana Kaa-san dan Tou-san..." Gumam Naruto.

"Ayame-nee!" Panggilnya kepada Ayame salah satu maidnya.

Tapi kenapa Naruto memanggilnya begitu? Itu karena Naruto tidak memperlakukan maidnya secara rendahan dan menganggap mereka keluarga sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian yang di panggilpun datang.

"Ada apa Naruto-sama" Ujar Ayame. Ia lalu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak ada di rumah?"

"Iya Naruto-sama, Minato-sama bersama Kushina-sama sedang pergi..."

"..Beliau juga berkata kalau akan pulang terlambat"

Sedangkan Naruto hanya ber-oh-saja.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi Naruto-sama" Pamit Ayame.

"Oh iya, silahkan.."

Setelah itu Ayame pergi kembali untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga untuk masuk kedalam kamar miliknya yang berada dilantai dua.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan SasuSaku, Sasuke yang melihat Naruto pergi, lalu berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu kanan depan mobil miliknya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke lalu membuka pintunya dan berhenti.

"Tentu saja aku akan pulang" Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku ikut!" Seru Sakura bersemangat.

"Tidak.." Sakura langsung lemas.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mentup pintunya kembali dan mendekati Sakura.

"Hinata saja tetap ingin pulang bersamamu.." Ujar Sasuke.

"..Lalu apakah kau akan meninggalkannya?

Memang ada benarnya juga perkataan Sasuke. Sakura lalu menghela nafas.

"Hah~ baiklah aku akan pulang bersama Hinata-chan.." Ujar Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Sakura.

 **CUP**

Sasuke mencium sekilas dahi Sakura dan langsung memasuki mobilnya. Sedangkan Sakura, Ia masih mematung terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya.

 **TIN TIN**

Suara klakson mobil menyadarkannya.

"Jika kau berada disitu terus, aku akan menabrakmu" Pemuda raven itu mengeluarkan kepala dari kaca mobilnya.

 **BLUSH**

Gadis beriris Emerald itu langsung merona karena ketahuan melamun.  
Ia malu, langsung saja Sakura berlari menuju tempat Hinata.

"Hn, ada-ada saja..." Gumam Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Setelah itu Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat Hinata. Ia masih duduk manis disana.  
Tak lama kemudian Sakura datang.

"Ayo kita pulang..." Ajak Sakura.

"..gomen membuatmu menunggu lama" Hinata lalu berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa kok"  
Setelah itu mereka berjalan pulang.

 **SKIP**

Terlihat dua gadis sedang berjalan di trotoar dan tak lama kemudian merekapun berbelok.  
Salah satu dari mereka bersurai Indigo sepinggang. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi berwarna pink sebahu. Yah mereka adalah Hinata dan Sakura.

Terlihat jika Hinata sedari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Berbeda dengan yang di sebelahnya. Ia terlihat sedikit terganggu akan tingkah Hinata yang tersenyum terus menerus.

 _'Ugh, bisa tidak kau berhenti tersenyum Hinata-chan..'_ Batin Sakura.

 _'..Kau membuatku iri saja'_ Sakura lalu menghela nafas.

"Hah, bisa tidak kau berhenti tersenyum Hinata-chan?" Ia bertanya karena sudah tidak kuat melihat sahabatnya itu terus menerus tersenyum.  
Yang dimaksudpun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa itu mengganggu Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Gomen jika mengganggu hihihi..." Lanjutnya diiringi tawa kecil.

Sakura lalu mengembungkan pipinya.

"Mentang-mentang sudah jadian, kau terus saja tersenyum..."

 **BLUSH**

"...Bukannya mentraktirku makan"

Tentu saja ucapan Sakura tepat mengenai alasan kenapa ia terus saja tersenyum.

 _'Ba..bagaimana Sakura-chan bisa tahu?'_

"Jika kau berfikir bagaimana aku mengetahuinya.." Sakura berhenti sejenak.

"...karena ketika Sasuke-kun membawaku pergi, itu agar kau bisa berduaan dengan Naruto.."

 **BLUSH**

Ucapan Sakura membuat Hinata bertambah merona.

"...dan yah akhirnya seperti ini" Sakura mengakhiri perkataanya.

' _Semoga kau bisa membuat Naruto yang dulu kembali Hinata-chan...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian Sakura dan Hinata sampai di depan sebuah Apartemen tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil.

"Kau tinggal disini Hinata-chan?"

"Iya, sebenarnya aku tinggal bersama Tou-san dan yang lainnya. Hanya saja rumahku terlalu jauh, akhirnya Tou-san memutuskan agar aku menyewa apartemen..."

"Oh..."

"Apa kau ingin mampir Sakura-chan?" Tawar Hinata. Sakura menggeleng.

''Arigatou, mungkin lain kali saja.." Tolak Sakura.

"..Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Jaa.." Sakura lalu berjalan kembali.

"Jaa.." Setelah itu Hinata memasuki apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Hinata sudah sampai di kamarnya dan sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan kaki yang menggantung di sisinya. Pakaian sekolahnya juga sudah berganti dengan kaos putih polos berlengan pendek ungu dan jeans selutut.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Hah~ Menghela nafas, sudah kulakukan beberapa kali.

 _'apa aku dan Naruto-kun pernah bertemu sebelumnya?'_

 _'...tapi seingatku, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Naruto-kun sebelumnya...'_

Ah ini semua membuatku pusing. Dan juga alasan Naruto-kun yang tidak terlalu jelas. Ia hanya berkata jika aku berbeda dari yang lainnya.

 _'Memangnya apa yang membuatku berbeda?'_

Ah entahlah, untuk apa aku memikirkan emua itu? Menurut Naruto-kun sendiri aku juga akan mengetahuinya nanti.

Kulirik jam yang berada di atas lemari kecil yang berada disamping tempat tidurku...

 **03:30 PM**

 _'tinggal setengah jam lagi. Aku harus bersiap-siap!'_

 **Hinata POV end**

.

.

.

Setelah itu ia bangkit, mengambil handuk biru langitnya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk bertemu dengan kekaihnya Naruto di Taman Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan dirumah Naruto. Terlihat salah satu kamar bernuansa Orange dan juga terlihat seorang sedang berbaring terlentang melihat langit-langit kamarnya dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Ya, dia adalah Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Hah~ entahlah. Aku merasa sangat bersemangat dan juga bahagia. Entah apa yang terjadi saat pulang sekolah atau...

atau...

akhh entahlah, intinya aku merasa berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

Bahkan ketika aku bertemu dengan Ayame-nee di dapur untuk minum beberapa menit lalu, dia bertanya

 _'_ _ada apa denganku? karena tidak biasanya sejak pulang sekolah aku terus menerus tersenyum?_ _'_

Dan apa kalian tahu jawabanku...

 _'_ _Aku sedang bahagia saja_ _'_

Haha lucu memang, dan hanya itulah yang terlintas di otakku saat itu. Bahkan aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Apa kalian tahu apa yang membuatku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum?

Yup benar.

Aku tidak mengira bahwa _'_ _dia_ _'_ akan menerimaku dan yang membuatku bertambah senang adalah _'dia_ _'_ yang pertama kali mengajaku untuk jalan.

Ya _'dia_ _'_ lah yang membuatku seperti ini. Dialah HYUGA HINATA yang bisa membuatku seperti orang gila.

Ugh, emikirkannya saja membuat senyumku bertambah lebar dan tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya di Taman Konoha.

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong tentang taman konoha, sekarang sudah jam berapa?

Kulirik jam digital yang berada disamping tempat tidurku.

 **03:40 PM**

Ah sebentar lagi, aku harus bersiap agar tidak terlambat dan tidak membuatnya menunggu.

 **Naruto POV end**

Pemuda pirang itu lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya, ia mengambil handuk putih miliknya dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di apartemen Hinata.

Hinata terlihat sedang menyisir rambut panjangnya. Saat ini ia mengenakan Kemeja kotak-kotak lengan panjang berwarna ungu.

Untuk bawahannya Hinata mengenakan Jeans biru sedikit kehitaman panjang di tambah dengan sepatu Kets putih dengan garis ungu dan alasnya yang berwarna hitam, juga parfum beraroma lavender yang membuat Hinata bertambah _manis_.

Tak lama kemudian ia selesai menyisir rambutnya, lalu melihat jam didekat tempat tidurnya.

 **03:50 PM**

"Sebaiknya aku berangkat sekarang saja..." Gumamnya.

Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan memasukannya kedalam saku depan jeansnya. Keluar dari apartemen dan berjalan menuju Taman Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Hinata sudah sampai di Taman Konoha dan tengah duduk di ayunan yang berada di sana. Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghidupkannya.

 **04:00 PM**

 _'_ Kenapa _Naruto-kun terlambat..._ _'_ Batin Hinata.

Sedangkan ditempat Naruto, ia sedang mencari sesuatu di lemarinya.

Sekarang ia terlihat mengenakan Kaos hitam dengan motif seperti tanda koma (,) berjumlah sembilan di bagian belakang kaosnya. Sedangkan untuk bawahan, Naruto menggunakan Jeans panjang berwarna hitam yang sedikit dikecilkan ditambah dengan sepatu Kets berwarna hitam dengan garis Orange yang membuatnya Tampan dan juga parfum beraroma coklat yang membuatnya bertambah _Perfect_.

"Ah, ini dia!" Pekik Naruto ketika menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Dan Sekarang terlihatlah, ternyata yang Naruto cari adalah Jaket Orange berlengan panjang warna hitam. Dengan segera ia memakainya dan melihat pantulan dirinya didepan cermin. Naruto langsung tersenyum ketika melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Setelah itu Naruto melihat kearah jam dan senyumannya langsung menghilang.

 **04:00 PM**

"Kuso, aku terlambat!"

Dengan segera ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju garasi. Setelah sampai, Naruto langsung membuka pintu garasi itu dan terlihat dua kendaraan.

Satu mobil sport berwarna hitam dengan beberapa corak awan merah dan satu motor sport berwarna orange.

Ya, dua benda itu adalah milik Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto berjalan ke arah mobil sport miliknya lalu menghidupkan mesin dan langsung pergi menuju Taman Konoha dengan tergesa-gesa.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Naruto sampai. Dengan segera Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya dan melihat ke semua sudut Taman.

 **TAP**

Matanya langsung berhenti ketika melihat seorang bersurai indigo panjang mengenakan Kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna ungu sedang duduk manis di salah satu ayunan yang berada di sebelah kiri taman.

Yup, benar dia adalah Hinata. Dengan segera ia ber jalan mendekat.

Ketika beberapa langkah lagi sampai, Naruto tiba-tiba menyeringai tipis, ia lalu berjalan memutar ke arah belakang Hinata dengan hati-hati.

 **GREB**

Naruto menutup mata Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku adalah orang jahat..." Bisiknya.

Sedangkan Hinata yang tadinya terkejut langsung terkikik geli.

"Hihihi, tidak mungkin jika orang jahat akan mengaku..." Hinata berhenti sejenak.

"...benarkan Naruto-kun?"

 **Terima kasih sugah membaca, dan di mohon untuk review...**

 **RnR**

 **Hahh dengan begini chapter 5 sudah selesai...**

 **Sampai umpa di chapter 6  
**

 **JAA NEE...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance**_

 _ **Pair : NaruHina**_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), No EYD, Membosankan, dll.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo! Minnaaa...**

 **Kembali laga bersama Uzu-chan di acara- *PLAKK***

 **hehehe... baru nongol lagi nih.. -garuk belakang kepala-**

 ***PLAKK***

 **gomen-gomen akhir akhir ini saya lagi sibuk. Apa lagi besok dari awal April sampe akhir Mei, Uzu-chan mau Prakerin lagi-**

 **EH! Kenapa malah curhat ya?**

 ***PLAKK***

 **abaikan yang di atas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ok Untuk semuanya...  
**

 _Laras781, dianrusdianto39,_ _AlzenaAle, Byakugan No Hime,_ _Mr. Fang 31, Rama Dewanagari, Rizqal513, Salsabilla 12, Silverberg Norn, Toro Kun, agusgnw72, .7, irfai1891, .5, meluneisdead, muhammaducuf, seizawa yulianto, shinobigila, tsukihime4869, uzumaki Kuro, KitsuneBoy17, Lavienda, Leonardo391, Triavivi354, animax666, daffaaditya21, eldergrayskull, harrysaputra70, uzumaki reverend, Zeanith769, Nice, Guest, hikarishe, ArmyNHL, DrunKenMit99, Fania HimeChan, Muhammad Ayi, MuslimKudou, NaruHina Legends, Refier, Sabaku No Mei,_ _Uzumaki Lucifer, .980,_ _anarchy41, dedeadala_ _, minami1990,Detektif Kadal_ , _tudhabagusdwi,_ _tonyfa77,_ _vicagali, azuramode, atma8248, Hayati JeWon, ana.  
_

 **Arigatou! saran dan dukungannya !** _  
_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan untuk** _NaruHina Legends_

 **Aminn...**

 **Terima kasih do'a nya yaa.. :)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hayati JeWon_

 **Tidak apa-apa, Arigatou review-nya :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Salsabilla 12_

 **Bukan belum ingat, Hinata memang belum pernah bertemu sama Naruto kok.**

 **Oke ini dia...**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **~Don't Like? Don't Read!~**

 ** _RnR_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

Naruto lalu menghela nafas.

"Ternyata kau sudah bisa menebakku ya Hime..." Ujar Naruto.

Kemudian ia melepas tangannya dari mata Hinata dan duduk di ayunan hadapan Hinata.

"Hihihi..."

Hinata kembali tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Naruto, ia cemberut.

"Bukannya menjawab kau malah tertawa. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak kok, ucapan Naruto-kun tidak ada yang salah.."

"Lalu kenapa kau mudah menebaku?" Tanya Naruto. Gadis Indigo itu lalu menatap Naruto.

"Itu mudah.." Ujar Hinata.

"...pertama karena kita akan bertemu di sini dan yang kedua, tidak mungkinkan ada orang jahat yang mengaku? hihi..."

Naruto menganggukan kepala, setelah itu memperhatikan Hinata. Sedangkan yang diperhatikan, kedua pipinya yang putih bertambah merona sedikit demi sedikit dan juga terlihat salah tingkah.

"Mou Na..naruto-kun, kau jangan me..melihatku terus" Ujar Hinata. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"A..akukan ma..malu-" "Kau terlihat manis Hime.."

 **BLUSH**

Jangan ditanya. Sekarang kedua pipi Hinata benar-benar sudah memerah padam.

"Na..naruto-kun..."

"...Tapi apa kau tahu?" Sambung Naruto.

"Kau akan bertambah manis berkali lipat jika sedang merona dan malu-malu seperti sekarang ini"

 **BLUSH**

"K..kau bisa saja Na..naruto-kun. Akukan biasa-biasa saja.." Hinata merendah diri.

"Tidak.." Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "...itu semua benar Hime..."

Sedangkan Hinata bertambah merona. Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Naruto-kun sendiri ingin kemana?" Hinata menjawab dengan pertanyaan. Naruto kemudian berpikir.

"Hm, bagaimana jika kita mencari makan terlebih dahulu.." Usul Naruto.

"...Karena tadi aku belum sempat makan. Bagaimana menurutmu Hime?" Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Boleh, kebetulan aku juga belum makan.."

"Tapi, apa Naruto-kun tahu tempat makan yang enak di dekat sini?" Tanya Hinata. Langsung saja Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Soal itu tenang saja. Aku tahu dimana tempatnya"

"Dimana?"

"Ayo.."

Ia bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Hinata tersenyum lalu memegang tangan Naruto dan berdiri. Setelah itu mereka berjalan ke arah mobil sport milik Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Ini mobilmu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata ketika mereka sampai di tempat mobil Naruto.

"Ya ini mobilku" Lalu Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk sang kekasih.

"Silahkan Hime-sama..." Ujar Naruto sambil menundukan sedikit badannya. Dan perlakuan Naruto itu membuat sang empu tertawa geli.

"Hihihi..." Hinata kemudian masuk, lalu Naruto menutup pintunya dan berjalan ke sebelah pintu lain mobilnya dan memasukinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam dengan beberapa corak awan merah tengah memasuki area parkir sebuah Cafe yang tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil. Tak lama kemudian mobil tersebut berhenti dan keluarlah dua manusia berbeda gender. Yup mereka adalah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Apakah ini tempatnya Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah Hinata.

 **GREB**

 **BLUSH**

Ia merangkul pinggang Hinata mesra dengan tangan kirinya, dan tentu saja perlakuannya membuat sang empu merona.

"Iya, ayo masuk" Kemudian merekapun masuk ke dalam Cafe tersebut.

 **TING**

Suara lonceng berbunyi ketika pintu masuk terbuka, dan itu menandakan ada pelanggan.

"Selamat datang" Sapa seseorang berpakaian putih dan mengenakan topi koki.

"Eh!" Ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Tapi tak lama kemudian iapun tersenyum.

"Oh Naruto, sudah cukup lama kau tidak mampir kemari.." Ujarnya. Naruto balas tersenyum kepada yang menyapanya.

"Apa kabar Teuchi ji-san?" Sapa Naruto.

"Yah memang sudah cukup lama aku tidak mampir..."

"Aku baik-baik saja" Balas orang itu atau lebih tepatnya Teuchi. Ia melihat ke arah gadis yang berada di rangkulan Naruto.

"Ehm! Siapa dia Naruto, tidak biasanya kau datang dengan seorang gadis?" Naruto lalu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan terkekeh.

"Hehe, dia adalah kekasihku Ji-san. Namanya Hyuga Hinata" Ujar Naruto memperkenalkan Hinata.

"Sa..salam kenal Ji-san" Teuchi lalu tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau punya kekasih juga Naruto" Sedangkan Naruto hanya terkekeh.

"Ayo silahkan duduk" Mereka lalu berjalan ke arah salah satu meja yang kosong di ikuti Teuchi di belakangnya. Naruto duduk terlebih dahulu dan di ikuti Hinata yang duduk di samping kirinya.

"Kalian ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Teuchi. Naruto menoleh ke arah kekasihnya.

"Kau ingin pesan apa Hime?"

"Sama seperti Naruto-kun saja.." Naruto mengangguk.

"Untuk minumnya?"

"Uhm, Green tea saja..." Ia lalu melihat ke arah Teuchi.

"Ramen seperti biasa dua Ji-san, sedangkan untuk minumnya satu Green tea dan satu Orange juice" Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar.." Setelah itu Teuchi pergi ke dapur untuk membuat pesanan Naruto dan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **PLUK**

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata.

"E..eh, apa yang Na..naruto-kun lakukan?" Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Hanya menyandarkan kepalaku saja... memangnya ada apa?"

"Ta..tapi inikan tempat umum.."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak baik jika-" Bermesraan?" Potong Naruto dan di jawab anggukan kecil dari Hinata.

Naruto malah menggeser duduknya mendekati Hinata dan menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk merangkul pinggang Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, biarkan mereka tahu kalau kita itu sepasang kekasih"

 **BLUSH**

Ia merona akibat perlakuan dan perkataan dari Naruto. Dan yah, akhirnya ia membiarkan Naruto dalam posisi seperti itu. Sekitar 10 menit kemudian pesanan mereka datang juga.

"Hohoho lihatlah, ada yang sedang bermesraan ternyata..." Teuchi terkekeh sambil membawa pesanan mereka.

Naruto lalu mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Hinata, melepaskan tangannya yang merangkul pinggang Hinata dan sedikit menggeser duduknya.

"Ini dia pesanan kalian, selamat menikmati..." Setelah itu Teuchi pergi kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, enak tidak Hime?" Tanya Naruto ketika melihat sang kekasih mulai memakan Ramennya.

"Uhm, enak kok" Jawab Hinata di iringi senyum manisnya.

"Baguslah jika kau menyukainya" Setelah itu Naruto juga mulai memakan Ramennya. Sekitar lima menit kemudian Naruto selesai dengan ramennya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Setelah menghabiskan ramen dan meminum orange juice yang sengajaku sisakan setengah. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Hinata, ia belum selesai ternyata.

Ketika bibir mungilnya meniup beberapa kali sebelum memakan ramennya, itu membuatku tersenyum kecil. Aku lalu menyangga kepalaku menggunakan tangan kanan dan juga mataku yang tidak berpindah dari Hinata.

 _'ugh, ternyata kau menggemaskan juga jika sedang makan Hime..'_ Pikirku masih dengan tersenyum kecil.

Akan tetapi tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti makan dan di iringi kedua pipinya yang sedikit demi sedikit memerah.

Apakah ramennya terlalu pedas? Ah menurtku tidak. Tapi apa yang membuat kedua pipinya-

"Na..naruto-kun..." Ia memanggilku.

"Ya, ada apa Hime?" Jawabku selembut mungkin.

"Kau ja..jangan melihatku terus..." Ia masih belum memakan ramennya kembali. Kenapa aku tidak boleh melihatnya?

"Memangnya kenapa" Tanyaku heran.

"A..aku, akukan ma..malu..." Oh... ternyata yang membuat kedua pipinya memerah dan berhenti makan itu karena ia malu jika aku perhatikan. Aku mengangguk dan sedetik kemudian muncul ide jahil di pikiranku agar ia melanjutkan makannya.

"Jika kau tidak memakannya, aku yang akan menyuapimu Hime-" Aku tersenyum geli ketika dengan cepat ia memakan ramennya kembali.

 _'hah~ mungkin ia akan bertambah malu jika aku menyuapinya?'_ Pikirku.

 **Naruto POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Hinata selesai dengan ramen dan green teanya. Sedangkan Naruto tidak bergeming sama sekali, ia terus saja memperhatikan Hinata. Membuat yang diperhatikan merona.

"Na..naruto-kun aku su..sudah selesai'' Naruto mengangguk.

"Lalu?"

"Ki..kita akan kemana lagi"

"Kenapa terburu-buru, biarkan aku melihatmu lebih lama lagi"

 **BLUSH**

"Ugh, Na..naruto-kun berhenti menatapku'' Rengek Hinata. Naruto terkekeh.

"Baiklah-baiklah.." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ayo, kita bayar terlebih dahulu" Hinata lalu berdiri dan berjalan di samping Naruto dan berjalan menuju Teuchi berada.

.

.

.

.

.

"Semuanya jadi berapa Ji-san?" Tanya Naruto ketika sudah sampai di tempat Teuchi.

"Oh Naruto.." Teuchi melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak usah, itu gratis.." Ujar Teuchi tersenyum.

"Benarkah Ji-san?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Ya, itung-itung itu hadiah dariku karena kau sudah mempunyai kekasih"

"Hehe, arigatou Ji-san"

Setelah itu mereka berjalan keluar dari Cafe dan kembali memasuki mobil Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

''Sekarang kita kemana lagi Hime'' Tanya Naruto ketika sudah memasuki mobilnya dan sang kekasih yang sudah duduk manis di sampingnya.

"Uhm.." Hinata lalu berfikir.

Tidak lama kemudian Hinata tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Konoha City 0700 PM**

Terlihat dua sosok manusia yang sedang berjalan keluar dari sebuah gedung pameran dan salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki rambut Indigo terlihat sangat senang, sedangkan satunya yang bersurai Kuning jabik juga tersenyum ketika melihatnya senang. Yup, mereka adalah NaruHina.

"Hihi, tidakku sangka mereka sangat menggemaskan Naruto-kun.." Ujar Hinata.

Mereka baru saja keluar dari tempat yang dipilih oleh Hinata setelah memakan ramen di Cafe sore tadi. Dan ternyata tempat yang dipilih Hinata adalah gedung pameran Hewan yang kebetulan hanya buka satu bulan sekali. Ia juga tersenyum melihat Hinata sangat senang. Mereka lalu sampai ditempat parkir mobil Naruto.

"Sekarang kemana Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi _kesana_..." Usul Naruto dengan kata _kesana_ sedikit ia tekan.

"Memangnya kemana?" Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Ayo"

Setelah itu Mereka kembali memasuki mobil Naruto. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah bukit yang terletak di sebelah timur Konoha City. Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya dan keluar.

"Apakah ini tempatnya Naruto-kun?" Naruto mendekat dan kembali merangkul pinggang Hinata _nya_.

"Bukan, kita harus berjalan sebentar.."

Mereka lalu berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada di bukit tersebut. Tidak sampai lima menit, mereka tiba di sebuah pohon yang lebih besar dan tinggi dari pohon lainnya. Naruto tersenyum.

"Ini tempatnya.. lihatlah"

Hinata mengikuti ke mana arah pandangan Kekasihnya dan...

"I..ini indah sekali Naruto-kun..."

Hinata takjub akan apa yang sekarang di lihatannya. Itu adalah Konoha City yang terlihat di malam hari. Dimana gedung dan rumah yang di terangi lampu sudah menyala. Jika dilihat dari bukit dimana mereka sekarang, Konoha City terlihat seperti hamparan kunang-kunang yang bersinar dimalam hari. Ditambah lagi langit malam cerah yang ditaburi banyak bintang bersinar. Membuat pemandangan yang di lihatnya benar-benar sempurna.

Naruto melepas rangkulannya, berjalan mendekat dan duduk menyandarkan punggungnya kepada pohon tersebut.

"Kemarilah.."

Hinata mendekat dan akan duduk di samping kekasihnya.

 **GREB**

"Eh!"

 **BRUK**

Namun sebelum duduk, Naruto menarik tangannya membuat sang empu terkejut. Dan akhirnya ia duduk di pangkuan pemuda pirang tersebut. Dan lagi posisi duduknya yang menghadap kepada pemuda pirang itu.

"Na..naruto-kun.."

Hah~ Naruto menghela nafas dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipi putih di hadapannya.

"Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Naruto.

Ia menarik lembut kepala di hadapannya sampai dahi dan hidungnya bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"Sedikit" Jawab Hinata.

Dan entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Hinata juga menangkup kedua pipi dengan tiga garis bak kumis kucing itu. _Blue Sapphire_ dan _Lavender Amethyst_ itu bertemu. Menatap satu sama lain dengan penuh kasih dan bibir masing-masing yang tersenyum lembut.

Jika sudah seperti itu waktu seakan berhenti dan dunia serasa milik berdua bukan? Seperti mereka berdua saat ini.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan memajukan wajahnya. Perlahan ia mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Di kecupnya bibir itu dengan lembut. Sedangkan Hinata menutup matanya, mencoba meresapi rasa manis yang tersalur melalui bibir sang kekasih.

Ia sedikit membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Naruto membelai lembut bagian dalam mulutnya. Tangan kiri Naruto bergerak perlahan kebelakang leher sang kekasih. Menahannya agar tidak kemana-mana. Sedangkan tangan kanannya bergerak menyisir helaian surai indigonya dan berhenti di belakang kepalanya. Menariknya lembut untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Erangan Hinata mulai terdengar saat ia merasa paru-parunya yang sudah meminta oksigen lebih karena hampir sepuluh menit kegiatannya berlangsung. Ia meremas surai pirang Naruto cukup kuat. Mengerti dengan keadaan sang kekasih, iapun mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Hah.. hah.." Hinata mengambil nafas, namun belum sempat ia menarik nafas lebih lama, ia merasakan bibir Naruto menyentuh keningnya. Dan bibir tersebut terus turun, menciumi seluruh wajah Hinata. Dari pelupuk mata, hidung mancung dan di kedua pipinya. Sementara sang empu hanya terdiam menikmati sentuhan bibir Naruto di wajahnya dengan pipi yang merona. Naruto tersenyum dan menempelkan kembali kening mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di lain tempat di sebuah rumah megah. Terdapat banyak manusia di sana. Mungkin yang mempunyai rumah itu tengah mengadakan Party. Terlihat beberapa orang di halaman rumah tersebut sedang berkumpul. Mungkin sedang menunggu seseorang. Dan juga satu dari mereka yang memiliki rambut coklat jabrik sedang menelfon.

 **TUT TUT TUT**

Pemuda tersebut langsung memandang gusar ponselnya.

"Ck, Kuso! dia mematikan ponselnya!" Ujarnya. Ia lalu melihat kesemua temannya.

"Bagaimana, apa kalian tahu dimana dia sekarang?" Tanyanya. Semuanya diam tidak-

"Aku tahu" Ujar seorang dari mereka secara tiba-tiba. Sontak saja mereka memandang ke arahnya. Tampaklah mata onyx hitam milikinya.

"Memangnya dimana?" Tanya satu-satunya gadis yang ada disana.

"Ayo''

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, dan di mohon untuk review**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR**

 **Hahh dengan begini chapter 6 sudah selesai...**

 **Sampai umpa di chapter 7  
**

 **JAA NEE...**


End file.
